


How Not to Fall for Sweet Things

by hanekawa



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 18:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanekawa/pseuds/hanekawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which they have a peaceful dinner. No, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Not to Fall for Sweet Things

.

.

.

 _They seem close,_ is the first thing that comes to Ohno’s mind.

The table’s low enough, so that he could actually see Kame’s hand holding Nino’s just under the table surface. But that’s not what takes up his attention; after all, Kame’s rather known for having ‘lonely hands’. So no, it’s not Kame’s hand holding Nino’s that steals his attention, but rather, it’s the way Nino grasps Kame’s hand back, intertwining their fingers together.

It looks oddly affectionate – for Nino’s standard.

“Leader, you’re staring.” Nino’s smirking, a hand propped under his chin to support him.

“I am.” Ohno says. “I find it fascinating, is all.”

Nino just smirks wider, while Kame looks a little lost between them. It must be one thing to go out with *a* senpai, and completely another to go out with *senpais*.

“Maybe I should take a look why they’re taking so long,” Kame raises to his feet, looking desperate for escape, but a yank from Nino gets him sit back on his chair.

“Don’t bother.” Nino says, his right hand tight around Kame’s left wrist. “Perfection does take time, after all. Besides, we order quite a lot.” Then Nino turns to him, a twist up at the corner of his mouth. “Right, Leader?”

“Sure.” Ohno says. He glances at Kame; the kid still has that lost-look on his face. “You look uncomfortable.” He tells Kame. “Do you need to be somewhere else right now? We did snatch you away without asking.”

“Ah, no. No, that’s not it.” Kame looks down. Ohno notices Nino still hasn’t let go of Kame’s wrist. “it’s just—“

“Aaah~” Nino whines, “Why should we waste time for asking? We should use it to catch up on each other instead!” and then Nino leans back slightly, and gives Kame a small smile. “So. How are you?”

Kame looks even more panicked.

Ohno blinks. Right. “That’s okay, Kame-chan. We’re not trying to interrogate you or anything. Just because Nino and I often seen together for work, doesn’t mean we’re caught up on each other.”

Nino raises an eyebrow. “Why do I feel that that last part was actually a jab *specifically* directed at me?”

“You know what? I think I’d like a strawberry cake for desserts.” Kame says in a rush. “I’ll just go to the counter and order that now, if you’ll excuse me.” He starts to rise, but again, Nino stops him.

“You’re not excused.” Nino simply says, without even looking at him. “Just wave a waiter over.” And then Nino raises his hand and does just that: wave a waiter over, and add Kame’s cake to their orders.

Kame looks at Ohno helplessly. Ohno blinks. “You seem awfully tense. Are you sure you’re not supposed to be anywhere else tonight?”

Kame’s lips part, but Nino beats him to it. “Of course not.” Nino scoffs. “His schedule is empty for tonight.”  
When Ohno keeps looking at him, Nino adds, “I stole his planner.”

“Huh.” Ohno says.

“And I’d really appreciate it if you gave it back to me, Nino.” Kame says, voice small, like he’s already repeated the same request over and over and now he’s close to begging.

He notices Kame doesn’t attach honorifics to Nino’s name. He tilts his head slightly to the side, leaning back a little on his chair, observing the two of them. So why, he thinks, is he still _Ohno-kun_ to Kame?

“How about you just enjoy the moment,” Nino is saying to Kame, “and forget your planner for the night? It can’t be that healthy for you to keep obsessing about work~”

Kame makes a distressing little noise, something between a sob and a cry. “I’m fine! I’m perfectly fine! In fact, I’m more than fine! Once I get my planner back, I’d be perfect!”

Ohno blinks. “You sound a little hysterical, actually.”

Kame casts him a betrayed look. Nino grins triumphantly. “Hear, hear. Listen to Leader, Kame-chan. He’s ancient enough to be considered wise.”

Stealing a look at his watch, Ohno estimates it wouldn’t be too long before their food is finally served – which means, it wouldn’t be long until Kame finds yet another distraction to cover up his obvious discomfort. It can’t be him *or* Nino, since he knows Kame’s used to going out with either of them. Even if he did never go out with them *both* at the same time.

“Kame-chan,” Ohno says, “you look like you have something on your mind.”

The expression on Kame’s face right now kinda resembles a deer in a headlight, Ohno thinks. “I—“

Nino snorts. “I always believe it’s a sign of apocalypse if he stops thinking too much.”

Kame glares at Nino. “I’m not that bad!”

“Sure you’re not~” Nino says in an annoying singsong voice. One that he often uses to drive Jun up the wall.

“I’m really NOT! Just because I think Ohno-kun is such a nice senpai he actually broke his years-long special thing with you in order to get dinner together with his kouhai tonight doesn’t mean I always think too much!”

“Er.” Ohno says.

Nino raises an eyebrow. “ _Broke years-long special thing?_ ”

Kame’s face flushes so red, almost like it’s trying to have a competition with a tomato. It must be a bit inconvenient to have such a pale skin, Ohno thinks.

“Please excuse me,” Kame says, “I need to have a little breakdown episode in the bathroom.”

Again, Nino’s grip on his wrist stops him. Ohno wonders if Nino has ever let go in the first place.

“Like I would let you escape that easily after blurting out such juicy bit.” Nino scoffs. “Now, what’s this Leader’s supposed ‘special thing’ with me you talked about?”

“Just—just that,” it’s rather adorable, actually, the way Kame tries to cover his face with both hands, only to fail since Nino’s still holding his left wrist, and therefore he just tilts his head down and lets his bangs covers his eyes. “Just that. I always thought. I mean. Ohno-kun already has dinner with everyone in Arashi except Nino because. Because Ohno-kun wants the never-go-together-to-dinner thing he has with Nino to be something special. Something that only the two of you have.” And then he adds in much smaller voice, “…and I ruined that. Tonight.”

Ohno blinks. Huh.

“How silly.” Nino laughs. It’s not a full blown laugh like he often does on their TV show, but it’s enough; it’s enough for Ohno to think it’s genuine; that Nino _means_ it. Just like the way Nino’s eyes soften when he looks at Kame. Just like the way Nino’s thumb strokes the inside of Kame’s wrist.

It’s then Ohno realizes, stealing Kame’s planner aside, Nino hasn’t been as mean as he usually is.

When Nino notices him staring, he only gives him a little shrug. _So what?_

“It’s not that.” Ohno says.

“Of course it’s not.” Nino scoffs. “Leader is always mean to me – plain and simple. That’s why he always refused my dinner invitation. Nothing like you imagined it to be, Kame-chan. Right, Leader?” Nino looks at him, a twist at a corner of his mouth.

Well.

“If it would make you feel better,” Ohno says, “since _you_ are here, technically, I haven’t broken my, uh, whatever it is you think of my never-having-dinner-with-Nino thing.”

Kame raises his head. Pushes aside his long bangs. “Really.” He sounds entirely skeptical, even if his eyes look a little hopeful.

Ohno could feel the corners of his lips quirk up at that.

“In Leader-speak,” Nino adds, “it means, ‘please do hang out with *both* of us more often.”

“Oh no, please, don’t bother; I wouldn’t want to intrude yo—OW Ninooo!”

“What did you say? All I hear is ‘Yes, Nino-sama, I’d love to! Anytime! Anywhere!’ Woo hoo!” Nino exclaims loudly as he gets Kame in a headlock, and messes Kame’s hair to a an unfixable state – all the while ignoring Kame’s helpless cry of ‘Ninooo!’.

Ohno is wondering whether he should intervene when suddenly Nino yelps and releases his hold.

“You step on my foot!” Nino whines, messaging said foot.

Kame sticks out his tongue. And then starts fixing his hair.

Ohno stares. Right. Hair is serious business, apparently.

“I would like that, I think.” Ohno says, drawing both Nino and Kame’s attention. He coughs. “You hanging out with us more, I mean.”

Kame’s lips part. Then he close them again. “Um.”

“See?” Nino says, sounding and looking totally smug. “Told you.”

“I. Thank you?” Kame says, a little unsure.

“No need to thank us! Just make sure you come every time we invite you!” Nino slings an arm around Kame’s shoulder. With their height difference, it should look awkward; but with the way Kame intentionally slouches in his seat, it just looks…comfortable. In a way that makes Ohno feel like they’ve done this a hundred times before.

He wonders why Kame could be all friendly with Nino, and yet still goes all formal with _him._

“It sure looks nice.” Ohno says.

Kame blinks. “What?” he looks around. Finds a waiter with a tray of food walking their way. “Oh. It sure is. And smells delicious, too!” he nods in approval.

Ohno blinks. “…sure.”

Besides Kame, Nino is curled up into a ball in an effort to hold back his laughter. “Oh Leader,” he says, once he regains his breath, “It looks nice because it _is_ nice.” Then he proceeds to tug Kame by his sleeve, and whisper something into Kame’s ear, his lips awfully close to Kame’s earlobe.

Ohno wouldn’t even take note of it if only Nino hadn’t just _winked_ at him.

…right.

As the waiter sets their orders down on the table, Ohno thinks maybe he should arrange another dinner. One where he would make an effort to get Kame drop the formalities. Or at least call him Oh-chan.

Across him, Nino’s finger is playing with the long strands of Kame’s hair, and Kame doesn’t even seem to notice it—as he’s too busy eyeing his strawberry cake appreciatively.

Nino’s small smirk kinda tells all, though.

Another dinner it is, then.

Soon, preferably.

.

.

.


End file.
